


Puppy Love

by SubtextEquals



Category: Spartacus Series (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-21
Updated: 2014-07-21
Packaged: 2018-02-09 21:30:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1998519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SubtextEquals/pseuds/SubtextEquals
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nasir adopts a stray and has to take her to the veterinarian. Naevia knows just who he should go to. His name is Agron.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Puppy Love

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt: Modern AU where Agron is the hot veterinarian that Nasir goes to with his new pet

Nasir stared down at the black puppy giving him a play bow to try and get him to throw the ball once again. Instead he clapped his hands and, intrigued, she came over and licked him. Nasir scratched her behind the ears for that.

From where she was sitting beside him, Naevia reached over and stroked the puppy’s head. “Are you going to keep her?”

“If I can think of a name.” Nasir smiled as the puppy rolled over onto her back.

“It was Halloween when she found you, you should call her Spooky.”

Nasir glanced at his friend. “Are you really suggesting that cliche?”

“Only to see if you’d fall for it.”

Nasir bundled up the puppy into his arms and pulled her up on his lap.

“She’s getting too big for that.”

Nasir rubbed the dog’s belly. “That’s why I’m doing it while I can.”

“You know.” Naevia started and then reached into her purse. “One of Spartacus’s friends is a veterinarian. You should take your stray to him.”

“I do need to get her checked.” Nasir looked over at Naevia as she started copying something down on a piece of paper. “What are you--”

“Agron Zimmerman. Look him up and see where he works.” She handed him the strip of paper that bore the man’s name. “In case you forget.”

Nasir took it and stared at the name. “Haven’t I heard of him before?”

“I told you that you should go out together.”

“Wait.” Nasir looked up sharply. “Have you told him that, too?”

Naevia smiled in response.

 

Nasir couldn’t help but feel sorry for his puppy as he brought her into the vet. The dog was in such a good mood, tail wagging, sniffing at all the people and the chairs. She had no idea what she was in for.

He dutifully waited for his name to be called, or rather his dog’s name. He went with Athena, hoping she’d be as smart as her namesake. Having given it to her yesterday, the puppy had no idea that the sound of “Athena” meant he was talking to her. So when he heard her name he stood but had to gently pull on the leash to get Athena to come with him.

He walked her to where he was told, exam room #2, and once he passed through the doorway he saw--

Oh shit, _that_ was Agron?

Over six feet, visibly well muscled, green eyes, and a cheek that dimpled as he smiled hello. Nasir wondered why he hadn’t jumped on Naevia’s offer when she mentioned they should go out. And here they were in some office with Agron having a job to do and during which the subject of conversation would include vaccinations, worms, and spaying.

“Hey, Nasir?” Agron asked.

Nasir nodded, managing to untie his tongue long enough to go “yeah,” and working his muscles (were they nice?) so he hauled up his puppy, who was just small enough for the table. “And this is Athena.” Nasir finished.

“Hello there, Athena.” Agron smoothed his hands over the dog’s back, hands darting out as he disguised what was an inspection as just a normal petting for Athena. “Did you get her from a shelter?”

“No, she found me so she’s had no vaccinations and needs to be spayed.” Nasir quickly got to business, knowing that while the guy was hot, it was important that he knew what he was dealing with. “I think she’s three months?”

“Closer to two.” Agron moved on to looking at her face, checking her eyes and mouth. “She’s definitely not feral. Someone must have had a change of heart about her.”

“I won’t have one… So…” Nasir started since Agron seemed to be taking his time. “My friend Naevia recommended you.”

“Naevia?” Agron seemed to perk up a little. “Crixus’s wife? I’ll have to thank her for--” Suddenly he looked up. “ _You’re_ Nasir?”

Nasir hoped the shocked look on his face was a good thing. “Yeah, that Nasir.”

“Remind me to listen to her more in the future. You look--” Agron cut himself off and glanced at Athena’s ear. “Oh, she’s got an infection.”

Nasir was too concerned to be disappointed at the abrupt change in conversation. “What?” He leaned over to try and get a look at her.

“It’s not bad.” Agron assured him. “I’ll give you ear drops for it. Twice a day.” He scratched the dog behind her good ear. “Alright, I need to take her back to get her blood drawn and give her those vaccinations.”

“Do you need me to come back?” Nasir wasn’t sure what the protocol for this was.

“No, I’ve got her.”

Nasir ended up waiting for a while but eventually Agron brought a moping Athena back.

“All done.” He handed Nasir a box with what must be a bottle of ear drops in them. “Twice a day. I’ve got the instructions here.” He held out a piece of paper.

Nasir didn’t look at it as he grabbed the box and took Athena’s leash back.

“Schedule her spay with the front desk. Don’t forget those instructions.” Agron winked as he headed back.

Nasir glanced at the piece of paper.

_Four drops in right ear every 12 hours._

And then a phone number. _Call me._

Nasir grinned.


End file.
